Frequently, it is desirable to oscillate a rotating body along its rotational axis. For example, it is desirable to so oscillate a rotating pad or guide wheel guiding fibers or fiber strands to a chopper to lengthen the life of the cutting blades and the cot roll on the chopper.
As evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,701, 3,815,461 and 3,869,268, the devices used to oscillate the pad wheel in the past have been bulky, have required extensive linkage, and have had numerous wear points in the linkage. The environment surrounding a chopper is usually harsh on wear points. The area is usually wet from water mist sprays in the area. Sizes and lubricants from the fibers are also present as well as short fibers and fragments of fibers.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a simpler device for oscillating the pad wheel, i.e. one having fewer wear points and whose wear points are easily and inexpensively replaced. The object of this invention is to provide a compact device having such features.